


The Search

by DominatorBot



Series: The Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: First we discover some background on Lord Wander then follow him and his robot friend, Carl on their journey to hunt down and capture Dominique.Meanwhile, Dominique and Sylvia are traveling in a cramped ship to a new home for the folks that they helped in 'The Mean Gang'.
Relationships: Dominique - Relationship, Lord Wander/
Series: The Alternate Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728091
Kudos: 7





	The Search

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was created by CarolGS. Lord Wander, Dominique and Carl are her original characters that I am using for these stories.

# 

Wander Over Yonder (AU)

He ran into the forest. It was close to the town and an easy place to get lost in but he didn't care, he just wanted to get away from the people chasing him. Clutching the bag he was holding tight to his chest he dodged and weaved his way between the dense trees, careful to avoid anything that might give his position away. Although that was easier said then done.

Snapping twigs and crunching leaves was practically unavoidable but he had little option at this point. One option he had was to climb a tree, to get up high and out of their line of sight but he worried that he would take too long and be seen before he made any significant distance.

Part of him wanted to just stop and hide behind the nearest tree and hope his pursuers would be in such a hurry they would fail to see him as they ran past. But he couldn't stop. His heart was pounding and his mind was flailing about, unable to focus. There was no way he was going to stop even if he wanted to.

Sharp branches slashed at his face and arms, scratching up his skin and leaving behind thin marks of blood. He barely noticed nor cared. He was still on the run, he will deal with his wounds later. If there was a later.

“I heard him! He's over here!” The voice was too close. They were going to catch up to him and beat him for stealing from them. But what choice did he have? He was starving and had no way to pay for anything. There was no home for him to return to. No hot meals waiting for him. He was alone and had to do what he needed to survive. Sometimes that meant stealing.

Normally he would be quick enough to get away unnoticed. This time had been different. It began as a typical day. He wandered into town while it was still pretty early, before any shop was actually open. He had waited for the owners to unlock their stores and begin their morning routines. This is when he made his move. For months he learned all of their patterns so he was able to move about their stores without being seen. Until today, when Mrs. Juciek, his fourth target that morning, did something different. When she walked into the back of the store she was supposed to stay back there for at least five minutes while she grabbed her stores signs. Instead she walked back out within a few seconds. There was no way he was ever going to know what had caused her to do that but it hardly mattered. She caught him and started yelling at him to put the food back. And then she saw the bag he was carrying, bulging with stolen goods.

“You little thief! Just you wait til I call the police!” She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

He wasn't about to wait for that so he took the opportunity to flee the scene and book it towards the closest thing he called a home. As he sprinted through the quiet town he heard several voices calling after him, demanding he bring back the food he had stolen.

Fear, and also hunger, kept him from doing that. If he turned back now they would just take their stuff away from him and probably beat him to teach him a lesson. So he ran. And he kept running.

The layout of this forest was familiar to him so he knew about a stream was coming up. Maybe he could use it to swim to the other side? That might give him the advantage he needed. After all they'll hardly want to get wet for the sake of a few apples and a loaf of bread. Would they?

When he arrived at the edge of the lake he risked a quick glance to see if he could spot the townsfolk following him and he could just make out their movements. They were getting close. Throwing the bag over his shoulder he didn't stop to think about what he was doing and dove into the water.

The current was stronger than he had anticipated. The force of the water pulled him down the stream. At first he was grateful because it meant he was getting further away from the townsfolk.

Then his foot got caught on something. It felt like a pile of rocks. There wasn't any pain, at first. But as he struggled to free himself he twisted his leg and ankle, sending waves of pain throughout his body. He tried to scream but the water around him flowed into his mouth, filling up his lungs.

Panic set in. He flailed his arms in a desperate attempt to grab something, anything. But there was nothing. His heart was pounding in his chest. He could hardly breathe. Water surrounded him. His vision darkened. Was this it? Was he going to die?

He vaguely sensed a hand freeing his twisted ankle from the rocks . Then a group of more hands took hold of him and pulled him out of the water. They laid him on his back on the grassy shore, then one of the adults performed CPR on him. He coughed up the water that had gathered in his lungs and choked.

One man grabbed the wet bag and poured out the contents. “This is where you learn a valuable lesson, boy.” He said before kicking each item in the stream. When he had finished he knelt down beside him and slapped him, drawing blood. “Don't ever wander back to our town again.”

As they walked away from him the boy curled up and cried.

## 

THE SEARCH

Lord Wander woke up sweating. His heart was racing. His breathing was quick and shallow. He wiped the sweat from his forehead when Carl came diving into the room. “Wander! What happened? I detected your increased heart rate.”

“Carl!” Wander hoped off his bed and knelt down next to his friend and hugged him.

Carl patted Wander on the back with one of his appendages. “It was that memory again, wasn't it?”

Wander released his embrace and nodded. “I hate this, Carl.”

“I don't know what it's like to have that kind of fear but I'm here for you.”

“Thanks, pal.”

“Why don't I get breakfast sorted and we can go over our first step in finding Dominique?”

“I think it's best we don't use her name, don't want to get too familiar after all. Just call her 'the mark' for now.”

“Understood. I'll have food waiting for you whenever you're ready.”

Wander rubbed his eyes. “You're the best, Carl.”

“I know.”

Wander laughed. When his friend left him alone he feel back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been so many years since that day at the stream but the memory was forever etched into his mind. Every detail was preserved for all time. The temperature of the water, the feeling of his lungs filling up with the liquid. The sense of panic that he was about to die. All of these things felt like they only happened yesterday.

He sighed. It was time to get up. Getting something to eat and starting work should help take his mind away from that horrible memory.

Once he was dressed he left his cabin and walked down the hall to the kitchen where Carl had freshly made oatmeal and a glass of orange juice waiting for him.

Things were so much different now.

“Do you have that emitter on you?” He asked Carl between mouthfuls.

“I do.” Carl opened his secret compartment and produced the emitter and sat it on the table, opposite Wander.

“Bring up the information.” A 3D image of Dominique rotated in front of him as text appeared along side her.

“I already took the liberty of going through everything contained on the device. There isn't very much to go on. She doesn't stay in one place for very long and only has one known accomplice. She also travels by Orbble Bubble.”

“And who's the accomplice?”

“Sylvia. She's a Zbornak. Unlike Domi... uh, the mark there's a considerable amount of information about her.”

“I'm not surprised.”

“Do you know her?”

“Sylvia the Zbornak was a Bounty Hunter for a long time. And one of the best. Interesting that she's with the mark. I wonder if she's playing some sort of game?”

“Unlikely. The earliest they were seen together was two years ago. Long before the bounty was posted.”

Wander perked up. “Two years? That's about the same time that she quit hunting. This is very curious.”

Carl deactivated the emitter and tucked back into his secret compartment. “Looks like Sylvia might be our best lead.”

“In that case plot a course to the Hunter's Lodge on Polton. I know it's a strange place to start our hunt but I'm willing to bet that someone there can help us locate her.”

“How much?”

“What?”

“How much are you willing to bet?”

“Wait, are you betting against me?”

Carl tilted his head. “Call it a friendly wager.”

Lord Wander folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Ha, okay. What do you want to bet?”

“A holiday.”

“A... holiday?”

“Yes. Once this business with the mark is done with I want us to take a break.”

“And what about me? What do I get if I win?”

“You can deactivate my humour chip for a week.”

“Really? You're that confident I won't find anything useful at the Lodge?”

“It's been two years and Hunters don't typically keep in touch. Especially the ones that quit.”

Wander rose a finger to argue, but couldn't think of anything. “That's a good point.”

“So? Do we have a bet?”

Wander smiled to himself. “Why not?” And held out a hand. Carl accepted it.

“Then it's a deal.”

Wander finished off the last of the oatmeal and downed the orange juice. “Great. Now can we go to Polton? I want to get this done with quickly before the contract goes public.”

“You got it.” Carl scurried away towards the bridge.

With his breakfast finished he got up to throw the dishes in the sink. First his sleep is interrupted by one of his worst memories and now he has to make an impromptu stop at the Hunter's Lodge. This was not going to be a good day.

* * *

“It's great you want to help these folks Domi.”

“Thank you Sylvia.”

“But did you have to find the smallest ship in the Galaxy to transport us in?” Everyone that came along with them to find a new home were all squeezed in together in a cramped cargo hold. There wasn't even any room to sit down. At least thirty people, including Domi and Sylvia, were packed in tightly like a tin of sardines.

“Aw, I know it's not ideal but it was the best I could afford.”

“Afford? But you don't have any money!”

“No, but I have charm!” She blinked innocently.

Sylvia was deadpan. “Charm won't buy a ship.”

“That is true. But don't worry. I've already squared it with the captains.”

“Whenever you tell me not to worry is when I worry the most. Why can't you use your little bag there? Can't you pull out huge wads of cash? Or an expensive diamond?”

“I doesn't work that way.”

“Figures.”

“In any case our biggest problem is making sure that their new home is perfect for them.”

“And how are we going to do that?”

“The captains said they know a place, Meadar I think they called it, that's small and quiet and just far enough out of the way not to get noticed. But not too far that they can't go to nearby worlds for supplies and such.”

“Almost sounds too good to be true.”

“I know! Isn't it great?”

Sylvia groaned. “Sometimes I don't understand how you can't be more concerned about things.”

“But I am concerned. However, I also know things will work out just fine. You'll see.”

“If it was anyone else saying that I'd slug 'em for being so dense. But I trust you.”

“Thanks, Syl.”

“But what about accommodation? You can't expect these folks to just rough it somewhere.”

“I've called in a favour. Dunkar said he'll help with that.”

“Dunkar? Yeah, that makes sense. He did owe us after that business with his son.”

“So, you see? Everything will be fine.”

“Okay, I'm going to head to the bridge. Maybe I can find out more about this Meadar place.”

“No problem. I'll keep our friends entertained.”

“Yeah, you do that.”

As Sylvia awkwardly made her way to the exit she could hear Domi calling out to the others about starting a game of I spy. There were times Sylvia wished she could be as optimistic as her dear friend. Maybe, a long time ago, she was like that but her life had literally beaten that out of her.

Sometimes it made her feel a little sick when she thought about the person she was before she met Domi. Some awful things were a part of her memory, things she will never forget. But it was Domi that told her that she couldn't change the past, that she had to learn from it and to see how much she had changed since then. That advice helped, sometimes. Other times she would dwell on some of her past crimes and hate herself.

It wasn't a long walk to the bridge. The cargo hold wasn't the only thing small about the ship they were on. There were only two crew members and they ate and slept in the same room. The engine room was also pathetically small but at least functional. And then there was the cockpit. Or the closest thing this ship had to a cockpit. It was little more than four feet wide with the pilot seats so close together it's a wonder that they didn't constantly get in each other's way.

“Captains.” Sylvia said after opening the door.

The one on the left turned around on his chair. Sylvia had never seen a talking eyeball before. “Ah, Sylvia is it? You're friend Domi told us all about you. I'm Barry by the way and this guy to my right is Ted.”

Ted didn't move and merely said, “Sup?”

“This is some ship you guys have. Did you buy it from ants?”

“Yeah, it's small, but it's all ours.”

“You said it, Barry.”

“We've been in this business for twenty years and it hasn't slowed us down one bit.”

“Twenty years? No offence but in all that time you didn't make enough money to buy a bigger ship?”

“What are you talking about? We bought this ship a month ago. It's way bigger than our last one. Isn't that right, Ted?”

“Yep.”

“Hate to see what that one looked like.” Sylvia said under her breath.

“What's that?”

“Oh, I was wondering what you could tell me about the palce you are taking us to?”

“Place called Meadar. It's nice and quiet there. Sometimes Ted and I go there to relax after a long haul.”

“Don't think I ever heard of it. And I've been around.”

“Not a lot of ships pass through here so the planet goes mostly ignored.”

“Really convenient that you two just happened to know the perfect place that my friend was looking for.”

“Not really. We weren't going to tell her about until she gave us that offer.”

“What offer?”

“Didn't she tell you?”

“She couldn't pay so she asked to be a part of the crew for as long as it would take to pay her debt.”

Domi stepped in. “Hey Syl. I tried to distract everyone with a game of I spy but they all kept guessing 'cargo hold'. It stopped being fun really fast. Hey Ted. Hey Barry.”

“Did you seriously agree to join their crew?”

“Whaaaat? Pfft, no.”

Sylvia glared at her.

“Okay fine. Yes I made an agreement with these fine two gentlemen to pay off the money I owe them by working for them.”

“So, what, did you expect me to just go along with it?”

“Of course not. I'm doing this on my own. By my estimation I should be paid off in two months.”

“Three months.”

“We don't pay well.”

“Okay, three months. But I would never ask you to pay my debt for me.”

“Well too bad.”

Domi raised an eyebrow.

“Friends stick together no matter what. And if this is the only way to help those people down below then I'll back you up all the way.”

Domi smiled.

Barry interjected. “That's great and all but we don't need both of you.”

“Listen Barry, we're a package deal. It's both of us or nothing.”

He rolled his eye at Ted. “Fine, but we're the bosses around here so you have to do what we say.”

“Within reason, sure.”

“Great, so our first order is for both of you to prepare the passengers for departure. We're nearly at Meadar.”

Sylvia turned to face Domi. “Never a dull day with you around.”

“Thanks, pal.” Domi grinned. “I'll tell everyone the good news.” She skipped her way down the cargo hold. Sylvia smiled and shook her head.

* * *

The _Venandi_ arrived near Polton, home to the Hunter's Lodge. Dozens of ships flew in and out of the system, all piloted by Bounty Hunters. There were hundreds of hunters officially part of the Lodge and Lord Wander didn't care about a single one.

He had joined the Lodge at a young age and quickly built a reputation around always bringing his targets in alive. Soon he had enough money to buy the _Venandi_ then not long after that he built Carl and together they tracked down dozens of high profile bounties and made a small fortune.

Carl was at the ships controls. “We will be landing shortly.”

Wander stared out the window at the approaching planet. It had been hard at first, trying to make a name for himself. He had to learn everything on his own. Mistakes were made but he soon got the hang of it. His ice based powers helped a lot. He looked down at his hands. They felt cold.

“Wander?”

“Hm?”

“I said, we will be landing shortly.”

“Good. Keep that emitter on you. I don't want anyone breaking into my ship and stumbling across it.”

“Already have it.” Carl tapped his spherical body.

Less than an hour later they were cleared to dock in the main port, where only the most recognised hunters were allowed to land. As their ship dropped down into the landing bay Lord Wander saw that ridiculous Skullship owned by Hater, his least favourite Hunter.

“Hater's here.”

“Oh. I'll try my best to keep him away from you.”

“Thanks, Carl.”

The tall orange alien and his robot friend disembarked their ship and entered the city. On the streets were dozens of men and women of all shapes, sizes and races. Cat-people, bug-people, old-people. Pretty much every species in the Galaxy was represented here. Wander and Carl silently moved through the crowd to get to their destination.

When they arrived outside the main doorway Wander stopped. He breathed deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. There was going to be a lot of people in here and he was never one for crowds.

Carl nudged him. “You got this.”

Wander didn't notice Carl's words. He was lost in his thoughts, wondering if he was going to panic again. Then they entered the Lodge. Smoke filled the room and the smell of alcohol was almost strong enough to get drunk on. Angry rants and hearty laughter were the only sounds coming from the other Hunters, not seeming to notice that they had come in.

Lord Wander felt tense. Although no one was looking at him he felt like he was still being watched. He hated being in rooms with so many people. It always made him uncomfortable. A by-product of spending most of his life alone.

“Over there.” Carl pointed out the Hunter he was looking for. One of the old ones. If anyone remembered Sylvia it was going to be him.

Old Gretch was knocking back a tall glass of beer when Lord Wander and Carl walked up to his table. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Lord Wander?” He laughed.

“Need to know about a retired Hunter. She has information I need.”

“Not many of us retired. Most die on the job.” He downed the rest of his drink. “Except me, of course.”

“And we all respect you for that.” He said with a hint of sarcasm.

“You're funny.” He didn't laugh. “Now who's this ex-Hunter you're looking for?”

“A Zbornak called Sylvia.”

Old Gretch leaned back into his chair. “Haven't heard that name in a long time.”

“I don't need her life story. Just need to know where she is.”

“What's your hurry?”

“I'm on a Hunt and Sylvia is a lead.”

“Fair enough, though I can't tell you much. We don't exactly keep in contact.”

Lord Wander pulled a chair out and sat opposite Old Gretch with Carl remaining motionless.

“The last time I saw her was two years ago. She was hunting down a Frinderk that jumped parole until one day she came into this Lodge, stood right over there and threw her gear onto the floor. She didn't say a word and just left. Curious, I followed her out onto the street. When I caught up to her I asked her why she was quitting.”

“That life's not for me any more.” She had said. “I met someone that showed me that it wasn't too late to change and be a better person.”

“It won't last.”

“We'll see.”

“And that was the last I ever saw of her.”

“That wasn't very helpful.”

“No. But I still have eyes all over this Galaxy and I pick up on things from time to time.”

“Was she spotted recently?”

“As a matter of fact she was. I was told she had a run-in with Trin the Banker.”

“What happened?”

“Hard to say but apparently she wasn't alone. I assume that this other person was the friend she mentioned before. From what they tell me they made a fool out of Trin and chased him away.”

“I wonder..?”

“Wonder what?”

“Nothing. Did your sources say where this happened?”

“Some no-name planet Trin was trying to buy. I have the co-ordinates if you want them?”

“What's your price?”

“Does everything need to have a price?”

Lord Wander didn't say anything.

“A cut of the reward money. Ten per cent.”

Wander was in a hurry and the official bounty was sure to drop soon. He wasn't left with much of a choice. “Deal.” He held out his hand.

“Really? No negotiating?”

“Are you going to argue about it?”

Old Gretch laughed hard. “No, I guess not.”

They shook hands.

The old Hunter pulled out a small electronic device, typed in a code and sifted through the information until he found what he was after. “Robot! Record these co-ordinates.”

“His name is Carl.”

“Don't be so testy.” He let Carl scan his device then placed it back into his pocket. “Looks like we're done here. And don't forget, don't think about cheating me. Like I said, I have eyes everywhere.” He tapped the side of his head.

“Wouldn't dream of it, Old Gretch.”

The old man waved a hand dismissively. The conversation was over.

Lord Wander couldn't wait to get back to his ship. He had been around too many people for too long. His pulse was starting to race and he could feel sweat forming under his arms and on his forehead. It was time to go.

“Hey fellas! It's _Lord_ Wander and his little robot friend.”

The room went quiet for a second before exploding in laughter. At the entrance stood Hater with his sidekick Peepers. “Oh, sorry did I upset you?”

Wander's mouth felt dry. He knew if he tried to say something it would sound pathetic so he remained silent, hoping Hater would leave him alone.

“You're supposed to be some hot shot Hunter but I can't see it.” He crossed his arms. “Look at you! You can barely look me in the eye when I'm talking to you.”

He could feel all eyes watching him, waiting to see what he will do. Carl stood in front of him and lead the way to the exit, walking around Hater. “I knew you're nothing.” The skeleton man chuckled as Lord Wander left the Lodge.

“I'm sorry, Wander.”

“Let's just go.”

They returned to the ship, not saying a word to each other.

* * *

Domi stretched her arms out when she got outside. The fresh air and open space was a welcome change after spending so long inside that cramped ship. She pulled her guitar out from her bottomless bag and played a happy tune.

“Um, excuse me?”

Domi spun around and saw Polck with the townsfolk without a town behind him. They all looked eager and frightened. “Hi Polck. What can I do for you?”

“Dominique, we really appreciate what you're doing for us but we're a little concerned about where we are going to sleep.”

“First of all you can call me Domi. And secondly, I have that taken care of. Before we left to come here I called an old friend of mine. A ship will turn up in 3... 2... 1.”

When she stopped counting a large hauler popped into the system. It entered the planets orbit and flew down towards them. The engines on the ship were so powerful that it felt like a hurricane was nearby.

Domi waved at the now stationary ship. A tall man stepped out onto the field. Domi ran over to give the man a hug. “Dunkar! It's great to see you again! Thanks for answering my call.”

“Happy to help, Domi! These the folks that need the housing?”

She nodded.

“Okay folks, inside that ship are a dozen self-building homes. It was the best I could do without charging you. I owed Domi a favour so if you need anything else normal fees will apply.”

Polck approached Dunkar. “This is more than we deserve. How can we ever thank you?”

“Promise me you will never turn away a person in need and we'll call it even.”

“That's a promise I intend to keep.” He shook hands with her.

“You can do better than that.” She said as she wrapped her arms around him. “This is your second chance Polck. I hope you make the best of it.”

“So do I, Domi.”

Dunkar straightened his pants. “Well, my job here is done. A debt is paid and everyone is happy.”

Domi walked Dunkar back to his ship, watching as his crew unloaded the homes and showed the townsfolk how to operate them.

“How's your son these days?”

“Ever since you helped him with his problem he's been in the best mood I've ever seen him in. I know I said the debt is paid but if you ever need another favour don't be afraid to ask.”

“C'mon Dunkar, you know I'll never take advantage of your kindness.”

“It amazes me that people like you can exist.”

They hugged again. “You're very kind, Dunkar. Take care of yourself. And make sure to give your son my best.”

“Will do.” When the crew were finished unloading the homes they re-entered the ship and started the launch procedure. Dunkar was in the cockpit and waved good-bye to Domi. And soon the ship was gone.

“Was that Dunkar?”

“Yep. He seemed really happy.”

“He had you come into his life. That's bound to make any one happy.”

“Syl.” Domi turned red.

In front of them the self-building homes were living up to their names. The townsfolk arranged the structures in a pattern similar to the one they had before but without and roads or pavements. It will take some time for this place to look like a real town but that was unimportant compared to their safety.

“Another job well done.” Sylvia said.

“Alright you two, time to go.” Barry appeared behind them. “C'mon, we don't have all day.”

Domi put her hands on her hips. “I have to make sure they're happy here first. And besides these homes are only the beginning.”

“What are you talking about? We have to go before...”

“Before what?” Sylvia interrupted.

“Before we are late for our next job.”

“You didn't mention another job before. What are you hiding?”

“Nothing. Now move before we waste any more time.” Barry went behind them and tried pushing them towards his ship. They didn't move.

Suddenly they all heard a vicious roar.

“What the flarp was that?” Sylvia asked with growing concern.

“I told you we have to go!” Barry tried pushing them some more.

The could hear the snapping branches as the unknown creature moved through the forest. Something big was heading their way.

Domi turned to face Barry. “What have you done?”

“They lied to us! This place is far from safe. We better get moving.”

“But we can't, we just got here.” Domi was visibly upset.

“Your friend's right. We better move if we want to live.”

Sylvia ran off towards the busy townsfolk to warn them about the impending disaster. But when she turned to call out for Domi to join her in the ship she couldn't see her. She was gone. Maybe she was already back on the ship? Sylvia knew that that wasn't going to be true.

A knot formed in her stomach. At times like this there was only one thing Domi would be doing. Sylvia suddenly got a lot more worried.

Domi sprinted towards the treeline heading straight towards the source of the roaring. She wasn't sure what she had hoped to accomplish by doing this but she knew she had to. For the sake of those people who found a new home.

It started to rain.

She was soon drenched in water. Her vision was becoming less clear as the rain grew heavier. The forest was becoming a blur of shapes. Whatever was waiting ahead of her had stopped roaring.

Eventually she found a large clearing. She ran into the middle of it, surrounded by the forest. There was no monster to be seen.

Then she heard it. A low growl emanating from the trees to her left. She spun around to face the creature but it still didn't reveal itself. The rain was less heavy now but she was soaked to the bone. Her clothes were heavy. And her hair was flat against her.

It charged at her. In an instant the monster was dashing towards her and knocked her over. Domi tumbled to the rain soaked ground and rolled a few times before coming to a stop. When she looked up the monster was facing her again, ready for another charge.

She got up to her feet and scowled at the creature. It roared at her before making the next charge. As it galloped towards her Domi reached into her bag and produced a large sheet that she threw over the head of the monster as she twirled out of its way.

Unable to see where it was going it slammed into tree before it had the sense to stop. It collapsed to the side, dazed from the head injury.

Domi carefully approached the creature and finally got a good look at it. It reminded her of a cross between a wolf and a cat. The creature moved its head, trying to shake away the pain. Feeling bad for the pain she caused it Domi knelt down beside it, reached into her bag and produced a salve. She opened the bottle, scooped out the cream with two fingers and smeared it on the creature's head. The rain threatened to wash it away so she covered it with the sheet.

Finally the rain stopped. And the wolf-cat was looking like it was feeling better. It was able to stand on its four paws once again. Domi wrapped her arms around the creature. She knew what was causing it to lash out.

“I understand your pain.”

The wolf-cat backed away from her and stared at her. Then it wagged its tail and was gone.

Sylvia soon caught up to her.

“Domi! I'm so glad you're safe!” She hugged her friend. “Why did you run off like that? What happened?”

“I think I met a kindred spirit. He won't be a problem any more.”

“How do you know that?”

Domi turned her head towards the part of the forest that the wolf-cat ran off towards. “Because he found out he's not alone.”

* * *

Lord Wander was unhappy. He got the information he wanted but that bone-head Hater had taken an already bad day and made it worse. Somehow that skeleton man knew just what buttons to press to make him feel so incredibly small.

Although it wasn't just Hater. It was also the crowd. His lonely childhood and lack of any meaningful relationships had taken its toll on him psychologically. Entering a place with more than one person was always a difficult thing for him to do. Talking to people on a one-to-one basis he could handle with some ease but when crowds came into it he would shut himself away inside and pretend he was somewhere else.

Carl knew about his crowd problem and tried his best to see him through these situations but being a machine he would never really understand how he felt. He would walk away from these moments feeling low and pathetic. Like he was a joke to the galaxy.

“You won.”

Wander turned to look at Carl. “I won?”

“Our bet. You won. You can deactivate my humour chip whenever you are ready.”

“I'm not going to do that Carl.”

“Why not? We had a deal.”

“We did but I'm still not doing that.”

“May I ask why?”

Wander turned away from him. “I'm not feeling good Carl. I need you to be yourself. It... helps.”

“I'm not sure I understand.”

“You don't need to. Just be yourself. Please.”

“As you wish, Wander. Oh, and we will be arriving soon. It appears as if Trin is still on that planet.”

“Hopefully he can shed some light on where Sylvia and Dominique has gone.”

He did not.

“If I knew where they had gone to I would waste no time hunting them down myself. They ruined months of paperwork and made a fool out of me!”

“I'm sure that's terrible for you.”

“It is! I'm not used to being treated like that.”

“So what happened to the people here? Did they just pack up and leave?”

“Yes. They went with that green woman and her Zbornak.”

“They all left together?”

“Yes! What are you deaf?”

Wander ignored the insult and called Carl. “Everyone left this planet so they'll be looking for a new place. Search nearby systems for a place that rents starships.”

“On it.”

“You've been a huge help, Trin.”

“Whatever. But if you do come across those two I wouldn't mind paying you for the privilege of roughing them up.”

Lord Wander showed Trin his fangs. “I'm not here for pointless cruelty.”

“Suit yourself.” Trin waved a hand dismissively at him.

Carl's voice came back over his earpiece. “I found a nearby planet. On a hunch I contacted the port authorities to ask if anyone using an Orbble Bubble was seen and they said that there was a large influx of them not too long ago.”

“Excellent work, Carl. I'm heading back to the ship now.”

When they arrived on the busy world Carl called up the dock master. “We're on the look out for a ship capable of carrying thirty or more people within the last three days.”

“Change that Carl.”

“Why?”

“They likely don't have any money so they won't be able to afford a large ship. In all probability they will hire a small one. They will work out a way to pay later. Possibly through servitude.”

Carl put the criteria through to the dock master. “It seems like you were right. He noted an unusually high amount of foot traffic heading towards a small ship not two days ago. At least thirty people he said.”

“That's our ship. Get its name and destination from him. Offer him a fee for his trouble.”

“Done. The ship is simply called the _Eye_ and was heading towards Meadar.”

“Thank the man. Then take us to Meadar.”

The gap was closing.

* * *

Setronilion slithered to his long range communications room. Lord Wander had just left with the emitter and was surely on his way to apprehend the wanted woman. After inputting a specific code into the device, he waited.

“Why do you call me?”

“It is done. Lord Wander will have the woman soon. If not then another Hunter will surely bring her in. But I believe he will come through. I wasn't lying when I told you he was the best.”

“He better be. I want her alive.”

“If you don't mind my asking but is there a reason for your decision?”

“There is. But you do not need to know it.”

“I understand. I will not pry any further.”

“Do not worry Setronilion. I will be arriving on your world soon enough and all will be made clear.”

“You honour me.”

“Indeed.”

The link was cut and the room was once again silent. Setronilion had seen many terrible people during his time alive but none had sent waves of fear through his body than the voice on the other end of that communication. Whoever this Dominique was she had angered the wrong person. And whoever this person was, Setronilion was glad he wasn't on his bad side.

It won't be long now before Lord Wander and Dominique meet and then things will really get interesting.

__

_End of Part Two_


End file.
